Sick Day
by J1210
Summary: Hinata gets into an accident and Naruto takes time to think how to make it better. Oneshot, fluff.


**This fic is dedicated to my Dede-Chan who got sick the other day, it's a short oneshot on NarutoHinata, so don't be too rough on me. This is my first Naruto fic.. I'm basically a back and forth SakuNaru and HinaNaru fan. But I promise to put my best into this fic and I hope it makes her feel better. If you like it please review, everyone counts.**

_**Sick Day**_

Hinata look in worry as Kiba flew back and hit against a tree. The boy's hound Akamaru whimpers as he went flying back towards his master. The teen wouldn't lose so easily. He charged at the blond boy that Hinata adore. He simply blocked his attack and summoned his Shadow Clones to make a Rasengan. Shino came and blocked the strike summoning a huge ball of insects to descend upon Naruto. The jinjjuriki suddenly turned into a log and came out with two Rasengans. "Take this!"

But Shino disappeared in a swarm of bugs and all Hinata saw was Naruto in front of her.

Kiba's voice yowled threw the trees. "HINATA LOOK OUT!"

But it was to late. The girl went flying with the wisp of wind. It felt like her insides were being twisted as she flew back and hit a tree. A gasp escaped from her mouth as she abruptly fell to her knees. The girl looked as her friends run to her in worry. The world went dark as she saw the figure of Naruto call her name in worry. "Hinata are you okay! Hinata?"

"N.. Naruto-kun?" she murmured before slipping into slumber.

**And So Three Days Passed…**

"How could you do that to Hinata! How could you use that jutsu against her? She wasn't doing anything at all Naruto!" Kiba growled at the boy. He had grown frustrated over the days of not being able to visit his teammate in the hospital. Naruto's Rasengan had been one of his most powerful yet and he had injured the young Hyuga girl.

Naruto knew Kiba was right, he shouldn't have used that jutsu on his friends. He had just learned it a couple of months ago from Jiriaya and had not had full control over it yet. And Kakashi like Kakashi had told Sasuke not to use the Chidori on his friend's; it was used to protect loved ones. The Rasengan was the same; it shouldn't be used on the ones he loved.

The door suddenly creaked open and Hinata's father came out. A stern look on his face, he shot daggers at the Nine Tail's host. He then motioned to Kiba and Shino that it was okay to go inside the room and speak with their teammate. Her father than went over to speak with Kurenai in hushed conversation. The boy only peek threw the crack of the door and catch a glimpse of Kiba's relieved face that his teammate was alright. He smiled a bit leaning against the wall. "How am I gonna face her."

"Naruto." Sakura sounded looking at the boy mopping. "What are you doing?"

"Heya Sakura." He mumbled solemnly.

Sakura heard the sadness in her teammate's voice and put her hand under her chin. "Well let me guess… Ichiraku's is closed right? Or you can't mooch Iruka Sensei into buying you a bowl?"

"No that's not it." Naruto mumbled looking away. "It's Hinata."

"Sakura I need you on this IV!" Shizune called. "Hurry, Lady Tsunade is waiting for you!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Sakura called. She punched Naruto suddenly in the gut forcing him to look at her. "Naruto, you idiot!" She grabbed him by the collar and shook him around. "Don't just stand there and sulk! Go in there and apologize to her! Your friends right?" She released him and kicked him in the room. "Get outaa here!"

"Whaa-what the heck Sakura?" He yelled back.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at the boy blushing indefinitely.

Shino straightened his glasses looking to Kiba. "I think it's time we took our leave."

"But why we just got here!" Kiba demanded, while Akamaru tilted his head in confusion. Shino only pulled up his collar over his nose and walked away with Kiba grumbling behind.

Once the door closed Naruto stared at Hinata embaressed. "Look Hinata I just wanted to a… apologize for hitting you with the Rasengan, it was meant Kiba and you sorta got in the way." He said putting his hands behind his head nonchalantly, hoping the Hyuga girl would just accept it.

Hinata shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I… I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know I was such a n-nuisance."

Now the boy felt guilty. He sat down next to Hinata and looked the girl dead in the eye. "No, I should be sorry. It was my fault for hitting you. I should have been paying more attention and I shouldn't be using that jutsu on my friends." He suddenly stood up grabbing the Hyuga girl's arm. "What'd say that we forget about it and get some ramen together!"

"O-okay!" Hinata blushed and ran along with Naruto. Though she was still in her hospital clothes as they streaked across the hospital hallways with Hinata's father yelling behind them, she didn't care. She was just happy to be with Naruto, even if it meant getting hit by a Rasengan.


End file.
